As is well known, golf courses cover very large areas, and the distances the players must cover to complete a round of golf can be considered excessive by certain players, especially those who must carry all their golf equipment over the entire course. Accordingly, the proposal has been made to provide golfers with small motor vehicles, which are powered electrically to avoid any atmospheric pollution or any nuisance from noise. These vehicles must have particular characteristics, and in particular must be drivable over uneven terrain, which means that they must necessarily be provided with a differential between the wheels of the driven wheel and axle set. Moreover, to lend these vehicles good characteristics for operation over uneven terrain, it would be desirable to have vehicles with independent wheels, with four-wheel drive. With conventional techniques of motor vehicle construction, it is quite possible to meet the above criteria, but unfortunately such golf carts are very expensive, and so in general, to keep the cost to a reasonable level, one is forced to accept less satisfactory characteristics than what would be ideal.